


The Empty works [Black Clover One shots]

by Thurilostiel



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, black clover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurilostiel/pseuds/Thurilostiel
Summary: This work contains characters owned by Yuki Tabata. There will be updates with other characters, the orginal chapters were first uploaded to Wattpad, both works will be updated if there will be new requests. Please enjoy those stories, be warned that there might be some sexy time in some chapters.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Julius Novachrono/Reader, Langris Vaude/Reader, Leopold Vermillion/Reader, Mereoleona Vermillion/Reader, Nebra Silva/Reader, Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion, Nozel Silva/Reader, Solid Silva/ Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Solid Silva [Arranged mess]

Solid Silva [The Arranged Mess /P1]  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ You were barely able to keep still in your room, all night you were screaming into the pillows and turning on the bed, carpet, even on bare wooden floor, thankfully it filled you up with energy for what was going to happen today. Even if your family was of lower noble title it had good relationship with the Royal families of Kira and Silva. They all adored the works of yours, having magic that let you create beautiful things such as Music Boxes, clothing accessories, and sometimes even Magic Tools-those you made rarely.  
Waiting for the maids to do your hair and make sure your dress is in perfect state was painful. Your parents owned few shops thus the little fortune you owned, but never showed up for a battle, giving their magic wasn't made for this is a responsible out-take, but with their connections they were able to get you with Solid Silva in an arranged marriage. He was coming to the shop one or two times a year, to buy some presents for his sisters' birthdays, and you've always been adoring this sadistic knight.   
Even if it's arranged you hoped to give Solid a nice 'first' impression. As you walked down the stairs to the living room, where you were supposed to meet your intended within 5 minutes, you hummed happily and saw that the Silva family was already here. Running to the room could be considered rude of you, as you would end up racing with them to the doors, so you came into the view and gently bowed to them.  
"Can't even be on time huh?" You heard his mocking tone. His face was adored with a usual smirk as he went past you right after his older brother, to the living room where your parents awaited their arrival. You went after them, with your head down, shame hiding in your eyes as you weren't able to make yourself look good even with such an easy task.  
The talk about marriage went as well as your earlier greeting with Solid. He didn't bother to hide the fact he didn't like this idea, but Nozel silenced him up after his second outburst of insults in your direction. You just held your head down, taking great interest in the light blue skirt the maids put you in just an hour ago, adoring it's simplicity and how delicate it felt when you touched it. His cold gaze was almost all the time on you, throwing icy bullets right at you with no regrets whatsoever.  
"[Y/n] can start living with us within next week. I will send Solid tomorrow and the day before we'll take her to the Silva mansion, so they can figure out how to handle a conversation." Nozel was glaring daggers at his younger brother and he just rolled his eyes and heavily pushed himself on the sofa, avoiding looking at you.  
"Certainly we'll make everything ready for him to even stay for the night if it's needed." Your father hushed your mother who looked as if she was ready to burst, all her face red as tomato.  
"So. If all goes good we'll have a weeding in 3 months!" Your mother eyed you with a soft smile of a psychopath.  
"Exactly. I hope my brother will settle down a bit for your daughter."  
"No need to worry. I'm sure they will find some ... umm... hobbies they could do together! That will surely help them out! Right darling?" Your father asked as your mother mentally facepalmed right after nodding in response.  
You heard some of this, as you didn't pay much attention but still didn't want to seem as you're completely in the clouds, but when someone gently grabbed your chin you couldn't help but jump slightly at the gesture. It was Nozel, he examined your blushing face and sighed. With nothing else to say he left your house with Solid right behind him. They stopped suddenly, Nozel whispered something that made the younger to lose his jerk-smirk, get back to you, who stood almost in the door frame, roughly pick up your hand as if he wanted to break it, and plac a 'kiss', that is he just brought your hand up so he won't have to bow, and booped his nose with your knuckles. It would look like he left a kiss in there but in reality he did not, and this hurt you, but on the other side his menacing stare gave you goosebumps and sent your heart racing beyond all the possible limits. He went back to his brother and left your house. 

~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~

With the early birds the maids came to your room and started their work. This left you slightly confused, as they usually didn't bother to wake you up until about half an hour before breakfast.  
"Lord Solid will be here in about 20 minutes my Lady"  
"oh... great." And you went back on your pillows, closing your eyes and exhaling softly.  
"..."  
With an exaggerated gasp you stood up "OMG HE WILL BE HERE IN 20 MINUTES!" The maids tried hushing you down a bit as the rest of your family was still asleep. Within 5 minutes you were ready to meet the sun.  
You waited, and 6 o'clock was loudly announced. Yet there was no sign of Solid Silva. Slightly stressed out you paced around. 6:30, still nothing. Scared that something might happen to him you opened up the doors to reveal Solid himself, about to knock on your doors.  
"You're awake?" He asked dissatisfied that his plan went into garbage.  
"Yes, I was informed you'll visit early. OH.... Come in, come in..."  
As you two walked to the dining hall, he just sat down and started taping his fingers on the table.  
"Why are we here?" Solid asked while looking around the room.  
"I thought we might eat breakfast first... Then.... Then we'll decide what to do..." You tried to think of a plan as he continues to just stare with disgusted face at different things in your house.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day ~~~~~~

"He just sat there and said nothing... and after breakfast he ARGAGH. Half a day he spent just sitting in a sofa watching me read books and creating a music box... What's wrong with him? What's wrong with ME for nearly having a heart attack as he watched me?!" You were pacing around your room, still having to finish a request form someone from the Kira family, you exhaled heavily and asked the maid to give you some tea.  
"Even tho I'd need something much stronger if my stupid heart won't just stop beating that fast"

~~~~~~~~ This is getting long, so the next meeting it is! ~~~~~

This time you tried your absolute best. Got up early, dressed up nicely in simple light blue dress and matching boots, ate small breakfast and awaited Solid's arrival. Checking the bag you prepared as he seemed awfully bored in your house, and listed possible places to visit just before slightly sleepy maid brought the Silva male into the room. It was 6 in the morning after all.  
"You're an early riser..." he commented with another disgusted frown.  
"You are as well it seems" You answered with a soft smile.  
Most of the day was spent in the shopping district, walking around and looking. Every time you'd point out at something Solid would comment rudely and almost scold you for thinking that such low priced thing could suit him or his future wife, for as much as he didn't like this idea he had no other choice than accept what his older brother chose for him. With a scowl he dragged you to a nice restaurant, quickly requested a VIP-area table and rushed you there as if he was ashamed of being there with you.  
A single tear escaped your eye as your food arrived, you went for a salad while he got himself some grilled lamb chops.  
"You're no fun" His voice hurt you once again, dropping your head down to avoid his gaze you realised that this marriage will be just constant bulling from him.  
"Excuse me... I... I need to check my makeup..." A simple yet weak excuse to use in this sort of situation.  
"You should check it before we left the house. You look nothing like a noble, with such face probably never will."  
You cried in the restroom, trying to compose yourself and not take too much time on it. On the other side he was an asshole and you should be able to take some time for yourself. Looking at yourself in the mirror you washed your face gently, allowing yourself to regain control over your breath and shattered heart. Not wanting to give him another victory, you smiled softly and went back to the table.  
He looked dissatisfied as he saw you smiling, but he quickly changed it into a smirk.  
"Oh? You're a masochist? You like being humiliated?" Solid already finished his dish and waited for you to eat your salad, with money to pay for this launch already on the table.  
"I'm not, actually. I just find your words rather silly. You should grow up a little" You replied to him, and he had a scowl on his face once again.  
Once in front of your home you turned to the Silva male, expecting him to give you a harsh goodbye and leave, but he went in and up front demanded to speak with your father. Scared that he might want to tell something that could destroy the arranged marriage and the reputation of your family, you followed after him, grabbed his arm and started begging him with a soft whisper to stop.  
"Oh, [Y/n], don't be so shy. It's actually a good idea. You will live like that soon anyway." Your father said smiling brightly.  
"So there is no problem with that?" Solid smirked, the arm of his that you hugged started sneaking around your waist and brought you closer to him.  
"But of course not Solid! I will send maids to prepare some night-clothes for you. Get yourself comfortable in my daughters room for this last night. Just don't mess up with the wedding's night plan." The elder playfully warned you, and said he will call for you when the dinner will be served.  
It shocked you, he was dragging you upstairs to your room. Why would he want to stay for the night? Most likely just to make more fun of you. With your gaze plastered to the floor you entered the place you thought as the safest, but now that he was in here too, you were unsure.  
The dinner went smoothly, even if your mother seemed a bit off as she didn't agree with your father about you having a sleepover with Solid. It was rather awkward from your side, you barely ate, this time not planning on finishing the meal. You knew he had something on his mind, constantly staring at you and smirking, sometimes even giggling 'softly' in a creepy way(not Gordon creepy but still creepy).  
After the dinner you rushed to your bathroom and washed yourself. While soaking in the bathtub you realised that you already packed all your things for tomorrow's moving, and the only clothes left were displayed on your night stand. Getting out of the tub, you wrapped a towel around yourself and slowly walked toward the doors. Upon opening them Solid was there already with a playful smirk on his face, he most likely saw them before you went to dinner.  
"umm.... S-solid?"  
"Forgot something?" He asked as you noticed he has your night gown and panties in his hand.  
"C-can I ha-have them? Please, I'm fre-ee-ezing in only a-at-towel."  
"Oh poor little girl... You can have them" and he threw your underwear at your face.  
"And m-my gown?"  
"You don't need it. Finish quickly I need a bath as well" He then went back to sit at the sofa, with your night gown on his lap. Not wanting to see his victorious smirk throughout the whole night you went to the night stand and picked the tunic you were supposed to wear tomorrow, in same time Solid went to the doors and closed them, and just leaned on them while staring into your soul.  
It took a tool on you, not knowing what you were supposed to do now. And he just stood in there waiting for you to finish or rather start dressing up. The warmth of water completely left you body by now and you were shivering. Not letting your eyes drop from his face you went under the covers, observing as the smirk turned into a scowl, and you quickly get yourself into the panties and the medium length tunic. Dropping the towel onto the ground your hand was grabbed by Solid.  
"What was that?!"  
"You wanted to use the bath, so I dressed up in here"  
Thankfully he wasn't in the mood to argue with you, and let you be, going to wash himself.  
You sighed and made yourself comfortable in the bed. A knock made you move out of bed, it was a maid. She brought some clothes for Solid and asked for the ones he had today to properly wash them. The water mage heard that and threw his today attire in your direction. You caught it and handed them for the maid in exchange for his night clothes. Now the tables were turned. Closing the doors, with the male's pyjamas close to your chest, you went under the sheets again.  
"Hey, she got you the clothes?"  
"Mhmmm~ she did"  
"Then give them to me!"  
"Oh right... You can have them" You walked to the doors and handed him a fresh towel and boxers. He was hiding behind the doors but still he grabbed you and shoved onto them, his hand now making sure he had a little feel of your stomach, breasts and finally neck.  
"You really piss me off, you low noble scum!" Solid hissed at you while the grip on your neck tightened, slowly taking your ability to breath away from you. Darkness was before your eyes, as you started sliding down. The water mage let you loose from his grip and dried himself off.  
The world became dizzy, as your hands tried to find the floor to push yourself closer to the bed. Solid opened the doors and went to the bed, then wore the pyjamas the maid prepared. He became interested in something on the bed. He picked the loose notes up and began reading them. By this time you were able to regain a steady breath and get onto the bed. You snatched the notes from Solid's hands. They were projects for magic tools and music boxes, you never showed anyone the drawings, just the finished work.   
"It's not yours! You shouldn't look" Your voice still a bit dry from lack of breaths coming through, cracked a little as you took them from him.  
"Not bad. But you'll need to work on yourself"  
"I'm the one who needs to work on myself?! You have fun from humiliating others!"  
"That's what they deserve. I'm better than them anyway."  
"You're pathetic Not better!"  
Noticing there is no hope in further conversation you just went under the covers and tried to sleep, not minding that it was around 9PM, that normally would be your most efficient hour for works. So with a brain working on 500%, with thousands of ideas and solutions for problems you laid in bed with a really ugly scowl.   
It took you 15 minutes to just get up and screech, like you basicly did a loud "CAW CAW" sound, and went to your desk, lighted up a candle and started working. The Silva was most certainly not happy to be taken from his "well deserved rest" like that. He stared at you with his hair already starting to form that morning style, and after you didn't even flinch at his 4th call, he went back to sleep.  
About 3 o'clock you joined Solid in bed. He looked so much different then when he was awake. Your heart missed a beat or two, and you low-key unconsciously went to sleep while hugging his chest. Surprisingly he was a really soft pillow.  
He woke you up by shoving you from the bed.  
"Why were you hugging me?!"  
"Mmmmm~~ comfi~~ Th- Wha haahah" You started laughing once you saw him. His hair was a complete mess, he just looked ridiculous, with that little saliva stream going on, you just couldn't help yourself.  
He just went to the bathroom and within 20 minutes made himself presentable as if that morning self has not existed in the first place. You looked at him in awe, it takes you at least 40 minutes to put yourself to a steady picture by yourself, and he looked much worse than your worst.   
"How did you do that?!"  
"Did what?"  
"It took you like.- 15?? maybe 20 minutes?? It takes me forever to get myself ready"  
"You do things way too slowly then"  
"Can you help me the-" You stopped yourself from finishing the request and just went to the bathroom. The doors were stopped by Solid, with a slightly scared, but mostly surprised face you took few steps back just in case.  
"So? From what do you start?"  
Solid, to a great surprise of yours, helped you out, gave some tips and instructed on "The right way to do" certain things. And sure to his words it all took you about 10 minutes to get ready, then the water mage started lecturing you that you should put more thoughts about your looks and how does your skin feel. So another 10 minutes went by and now you were presentable in the Silva's eyes.  
"My brother should be here within an hour, eat small breakfast, he surely made servants prepare something for your first day" 

~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Silva Castle ~~~~~~

You weren't that surprised at the fact of having to share the room with Solid, yet the amount of space his necessaries for daily routine and elegant clothing took surely did. There were people to put new furniture, matching the already existing ones, so you would be able to put your things into them. You didn't even fill out half of the wardrobe, nor the shelves or anything that was given to you. Solid went somewhere earlier and came back with his sister, Nebra. She looked at you slightly disgusted.  
"Well I guess I can show your little princess how things will be from now on"  
"Sister! You weren't suppos-"  
"Oh don't be like that, she's cute just like you said"   
The duo went down the stairs still talking about something. As you stared into a mirror and slowly cupped your own face.  
"Little princess??" You asked silently, and waited for servants to finish their works. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days were practically the same. But Solid was now quieter, started talking to you more softly, you could hear him scolding someone in the corridor, and the second you came to him he spoke calmly, with just a bit of sarcasm or anger. The maids and butlers smiled at you two, not wanting to ruin anything they'd most of the time just go back to their work.  
A day before your wedding he came to you. With pink hue on his face, and hiding something behind his back. You worried he got sick, even if he was harsh to you most of the times, you could sense he changed, tried to be nicer, ever after that night you told him he was pathetic.  
"Solid what's wrong? You have a fever?"  
"N-n-nn-no, I jus... *cough* I just.... I" He looked back to the doors, as if searching for some courage.  
"Are you sure? It doesn't have to do with wedding hopefully ?" You asked worried for everything right now.  
"Actually... it is..."  
"B-but you said you will do it... that you believe what your brother chose to be-"  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAID! Damn you woman, let me finish!"  
"[Y/n] I... I love you..." He brought his hands before him, with a tiny box in there. You looked closer, it was a ring.  
"?? I love you too, but... why? Tomorrow is the time for rings right?"  
"Idiot I'm proposing to you!"  
"Solid."  
"You can't say 'No' to me now!"  
"Solid, we're getting married tomorrow. We were engaged for 3 months."  
"You didn't have a ring tho..."  
"Now you remembered about a ring?"  
"If you don't want it I ca-"  
He couldn't finish as a pair of soft, plump lips were in the way of his words. Hugging you, and pushing closer to him, he deepened the kiss.  
"Idiot. I loved you even then."  
"W-well... It took me a while to..."  
"I'm glad you changed. I'm glad Nozel talked this arrangement with my parents. Even if you're an asshole most the time"  
"HEY!"  
"Tomorrow. You'll be mine forever, and I'll be yours. Ok?"


	2. Solid Silva [Arranged mess-The wedding night's plan] LEMON

'Tis a lemon.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now was time for the party to slowly die out and let the newly wed rest in their bedroom. Nozel once again thanked you for making his younger brother a better person, and then left to take care of Mereoleona who tried to get Solid and Fuegoleon to a drinking competition. You went over to Solid, who seemed just a little bit too drunk for moving, and patted his back.  
"Solid... Darling, let's go to bed."   
"maahh AJ kan go ter misylf" was said as your groom got himself up from his seat and within 2 seconds was already in your arms, his were wrapped around your waist for 'more stability'.   
"You promised you'll go easy on the drinks"  
"Sziiii majd mi do wit!*hic*" He somewhat pointed to Mereoleona Vermillion who despite drinking half the alcohol that was on the party was still pretty same as she came in, just tad more aggressive and somewhat clingy to Nozel- to his complete distaste and embarrassment. You just sighed and slowly moved with your husband toward the stairs and up to your room.  
Cursing about having a room on the friqin TOP of the tower, you finally got him and yourself onto the bed. The chilly wind from outside did a great job in helping him recover from the earlier drinks' effects. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around with tired eyes.  
"Wat day ist?"   
"Still our wedding day. Want some water?"  
"Yee... we after ?"  
"??"  
"You still got dress on."  
"I barely got us in here. You got wasted, just drink some water and try to rest, ok ?"   
"Waa about tradition?"  
So here you are arguing with your husband about whenever you should or not have sex tonight. When you tried to put him down he just hugged you and brought under him. Solid wasn't in best fit for the fight of dominance, but his ego wouldn't survive if he lost to his own wife.  
"We'll do it! Just wait a little, go breath some fresh air! Your breath stinks of alcohol!"  
"Fine. Don't yell so much" He cringed at the ringing in his ears, but went to sit on a chair near window.  
Hoping that would rather put him into a sleepy state you went to him and put a blanket on him. To your surprise he just took you onto his lap and you could feel the painfully tightly jailed member of his.  
"Solid dear... What did you drink." You looked at his lustful eyes with slightly scared face.  
"Vejmillons brought something... Fruity.... tasty... I want to fuck you" He brought his face closer to you and kissed you feverishly, from your lips he went to your neck and began leaving property signs with traces of his teeth under the crimson coloured hickeys.   
He, not-so-gently, put you down onto the carpet and began struggling with your wedding dress. You wished you could help him but he got so much fun from colouring your neck and slowly going down toward your breasts, already making you a moaning mess. After about 10 minutes he was right above you, your dress mostly off of you, but underwear still on for his great frustration, as he dove for another kiss on the lips one of his hand went to your bare stomach, the other went to his pants, unbuckling them and freeing his cock from the uncomfortable tight material.   
Solid was shaking as he got onto the carpet with you, throwing his pants and boxers away, then he threw your dress, and while pressing his forehead to yours started taking off his shirt. Stealing a peek on his hardened member you noticed it's rather medium in size, and slim, kinda like the water mage himself, with some well trimmed bushie. Quickly going in for a kiss, so he won't have much time to notice your blushing state.   
Another 5 minutes went by, as he fought with your underwear, still locking his lips on your skin making you moan louder. A smirk adored his face for the first time this day[night], as he slid his fingers over to your flower, massaging it at first, with soft kisses adoring your cheeks as he leaned onto your body and pushed 2 fingers into you. One of your legs went onto his back, getting him closer to you, cus none of you remembered about closing the damn window and now you were getting cold as he teased your insides. All was going good until you sneezed softly. It killed the mood a bit, but he grabbed your ass and transported you to the bed. After you cleaned your nose, and the poor hand that took the shot, he was there on top of you, kissing your breasts as you felt goosebumps on your skin.   
He smiled at you, getting back with his face right in front of your own, this time he didn't plan on using his fingers. His cock was in front of your entrance, Solid took your legs up and you wrapped them around his torso, with a slight correction he finally thrusted into you a few times, roughly and fast, and then he stopped seeing your face in a slight discomfort. He focused back on kissing your forehead, hair, even the tip of your nose. HECK he even cuddled with you a bit, until you started stabilising your breaths, and cupping his face to give him some rewarding kisses.   
The water mage smiled at you sweetly and began thrusting again. But he was doing it so painfully slow. The tease. Oh how he loved hearing you beg in this half-moaning voice, with stabilised panting in between each word you spoke. The longer you were in this state the better he was getting, and more sober with each next move.   
"S-solil.... Solid... Pleaaaase... jus...just let me.... faste...faster... daarlin...."  
"Remember what... will be after this... I need a heir"  
You were thankful for him keeping up the pace at a greatly higher level, and both your bodies rocked back and forth, you could feel his warm load fill you up, and he started ponding into you even rougher and faster. Getting a glance at the clock, it showed little after half past midnight. He grabbed your face and started the feverish making out session, while still mercilessly thrusting into you while keeping your ass a little up for deeper thrusts. He might've not been blessed with an enormous and thick dick, but he surely knew what to do with it to make it so your mind goes completely crazy even in such a sorry state of drunkenness-possibly with an aphrodisiac, but that's a Vermillion secret.  
As his body finally dropped on top of yours, with disgusted faces, as both of you were in a need for a shower, a great need, but soon Solid just closed his eyes, with his cock still inside of you, cus that's his way of being sure that his loads will do their job and not just leak out of you, and went to sleep. You gently stroked his hair, got the blanket to properly cover both of you and gazed at the clock. 2AM. Just looking at that made you extremely exhausted. 

~~~~~~~~~~ Timeskip cus why not ~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You sat on the sofa reading a book, while Solid began panicking. First week of your marriage was well... Solid was doing his job as a Magic Knight, but you barely left the bed, for 6 nights straight he would just fuck you up all over again, and because he was sober-unlike on the wedding night, he was even more on the rough and kinky side. It was now 2, almost 3 months after that and it was confirmed you were pregnant. With at least twins, as the Silva family medic checked up on you, it was an assumption, as your belly was growing rather fast for a normal pregnancy, and you didn't really snack that much.   
So Solid, wanting to make sure you're alright and not snacking and eating healthy, has called for Nozel first. That ended up with Nozel silencing your husband up and taking out his communication device to call for Mimosa and Owen, as they were healers and knew how to check those things up.   
"For as much as you wanted a heir you seem terribly devastated by the news of twins"  
"OR TRIPLETS!"  
"Isn't it better?"  
"NO! I- I don't know how to handle one kid, and I'm getting a set of them at once!"   
"Ohhh right, it's MY fault for having more than one..."  
"it's not... It's my fault... I'm just scared."  
"For what?! I'm the one who'll have to push them out of myself! If there is a spatial mage who could get them out of me as a replacement for labor I'd take that."  
"... you're a genius"   
"Wha?"  
"SOLID COME BACK HERE I WAS JOKING!"   
And just so you know, there were triplets, and your husband barely hold himself that day. Thankfully his siblings were there to prevent him from fainting.   
And you had a lot of fun with your children. Up till they reached age of 4. Then Solid started talking about having some more "mini's" running in the Silva estate, and bringing some expensive fruity alcohol from the Vermillions.   
__________________________________


	3. Mereoleona Vermillion [Knight in shining armour]

It was another busy day within the Crimson Lion's base, everyone seemed so thrilled, and low-key scared, to have Mereoleona back from her wild-life, everyone but a certain male in elegant robes. Many years ago he had to choose between Silver Eagles and Crimson Lions and now the decision was coming of as 'wrong' . It was good until after the elves attacked, that everyone surprisingly got into training mode 24/7, and it pissed [Y/n] off. His magic was strong enough to keep all enemies away from him, and to pierce through most of the armour and/or defensive magic. Clearly the male wasn't satisfied with having to sweat most of the day and then not even get some time to relax in the baths, as they were occupied with almost corpses of other Lions. So [Y/n] began spending more and more time accompanied by members of Silver Eagle squad, therefore being a quest on their training grounds, that seemed to be much more organised. Nozel surely knew who is good at what and how to bring the best scores from them in no time. The traditionalistic royal always found an easier way of getting what he deserves, and put effort into really hard training only when he doesn't know the outcome he wants, as in wanting to get stronger but not in one specific path.  
With a small smile on his face, [Y/n] went out of the CL quarters and put his broom on the ground to mount it(you fly on a broom like Yuno, the skateboard style- just don't do any tricks with the broom) when a firepaw grabbed his head and yanked back to the main gate.  
"Where do you think you're going?" The earlier mentioned female asked, not bothering to turn her pray to face her.  
"training" Answered an exhausted sigh.  
"Training grounds are in opposite direction"  
"Too many people are there already"  
"That's the meaning of training. You go into the crowd and try to survive with as little damage taken as possible."  
"I highly prefer the Eagles' way of training"  
And that. That made the Lioness turn the Magic Knight around so his face was millimetres from hers, that made [Y/n] to bow in a really uncomfortable way as he was almost as tall as Fuegoleon.   
"Repeat"  
"I. Highly. Prefer. The. Eagles'. Way. Of. Training."  
"So you want to stay away from the battlefield and do nothing?"  
"They do fight in battles."  
"They're bunch of cowards!"  
"They're able to help out one another in mastering the spells! Not speaking about the average time of getting a new one in there! It takes months to get a new one with -with THESE *vigorously points at flying spells and magic knights from the back of the base* methods! They get us nowhere!"  
"If this is how you view our training then go. Just don't whine if you'll get scars during the real battle."

~~~~~~~slight change of view~~~~~

It was surprising, Mereoleona letting you go that easily, usually she would just take you by force and throw you in the middle of all spells and punches. You took your time on getting to the Silver Eagle HQ, Solid and Nils already waiting for you to start training. The water mage was using his magic swiftly, making you put more effort into tracking opponent's magic, while Nils' ice magic taught you to pay attention to your surroundings and enemy's fighting style, catching you countless times with little needles into your back or legs just because you destroyed his attack and caused it to shatter into tiny pieces while happily jumping right at him with your spear just to get pulled down to earth, pinned there so he could mock you, cuz you thought the ice bullet was the only plan.  
This time Nozel was completely controlling everyone's training, slightly shocked to see you among his subordinates, but otherwise didn't say much to you directly. This left you to think about earlier confrontation. The Lioness seemed a bit off. At first you were adoring her, not only for strength and brutal intelligence she was using during the battles to strategise, but also for her beauty. You shivered at the thought of seeing this woman in something much more feminine.   
"[Y/n] I think it's time you join other lions back at the hideout."  
"Hmm! Oh, surely Sir Nozel. Thank you for letting me train with your team. I hope I wasn't just wasting your time."  
"That will be answered in the upcoming battles."  
Back at the Crimson Lions, you took a turn to the baths. And there were everyone. Again, half dead, panting, just a big gay mess in there, most of them not even in the water. With an annoyed sigh you turned back and decided to just take a quick shower. After getting dressed in clean uniform you went down to the dinning hall, and wandered around the tables. Nothing really caught your eyes, so you took some fruits and a glass of water. Upon the thought of going back you came into eyes-wall and eyes-chest situation. Mereoleona was blocking your way back.  
"Nice training. You don't even need a bath."  
"I already took a shower, the baths are full."  
"Why are you training with them?"  
"Why are you mad at me for training with them?"  
And none of you answered the questions, you went to your room while the Lioness went to grab a plate.  
Unable to sleep you turned in the bed once more. And again and again, until the clock spoke out 3 in the morning, finally your eyes closed themselves and let you rest.

~~~~~~~A Timeskip cuz I'm just likin it that way ~~~~~~~~~~

The attack was a surprise to everyone. Not one knew about their strength, your shields swirled around whole place trying to catch as many magic missiles as they could.  
"Shields of Centuries!" You screamed.  
"Whirlwinds of Blades!" The metals aligned themselves and began swirling around, creating somewhat of a deadly trap, but considering your current condition, they weren't that deadly.  
And screams again were heard as another civilian was hit by one of their spells. The blades were starting to melt away, bend in such ways they became useless, the shields now rusting up, with holes that made them looking like cheese with that orange skin covering every single one of them, no matter how many you summoned, or created, they became rust in matters of seconds. But it gave enough time to react for others, to save some lives, to call for backup.  
You didn't really mean to move. That Vermillion female meant... meant everything to you. But ever since the first day as a Magic Knight she mocked you for being unable to stop her flames. You looked up to her, until the realisation came. That she was a psycho for brutal power. At least that's how you explained that. But now... now... She was standing there, being the main focus for the enemy, all the mages were busy, they didn't see the fearless Lioness having troubles. You did. You did, and tried your best not to react, to close your eyes and pretend it was a dream. It looked like it, although you didn't mean the female to die in any of them. Your grimoire started glowing brighter, a new spell writing itself in there. An armour. But it would take too much mana to cast it on her. She'd melt it away thinking it was the enemy.  
With the spell already creating on your body, beautiful shining armour in the colour of crimson, just like the blood that had been spilled that day, you jumped through the bullets, hugging the Lioness, forcing her to turn her back at her opponents.  
And so. It was you who took the punch.

In the garden of tulips you saw her. Mereoleona Vermillion, the female you always dreamed of, standing in here, with bouquet in her hand. She wore black dress. It suited her perfectly. Ooh how you dreamed to rip such a delicate material from her body and scream how much you love her, despite the everyday "She's a psycho, forget about it" speeches you did in front of the mirror. But she looked sad. Soon you heard soft sobs. You realised she's in front of a grave.  
"[Ok [Y/n] in what kind of a wet dream do you see a fucking grave?! Think of something else idiot!]"  
She continued to cry in front of it. Coming a bit closer to her, with part of your blood already on it's way, as you saw how see-through the dress was made, barely, barely covering anything up.  
And then you saw the name. Your name on the tombstone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You screamed with all that was there in your lungs. Jumping from the bed, not caring for anything that was shouted in your direction.  
"[I'm fucking DEAD! DEAD! Great!! She's gonna kill me!] WHAIT A MINUT! SHE CAN'T KILL ME IF I'M- Eyy... Mereoleona Vermillion cried over my grave!?- I'M NOT DEAD! OH GODS OF THE CREATION... THE FUCKING-"  
"THE FUCKING NERVE YOU GOT IN SCARING US ALL LIKE THAT!"  
"THANK GODS YOU'RE NOT IN THAT SEE-THROUGH DRESS!" As you opened up your arms for a hug...  
"*SMACK*" you kinda deserved it tho. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was a year ago, and now you were getting ready for a date with the hot-blooded female. It made you smile how she actually cared for you. With the small box inside your pocket you went out of the room.  
She made you wait for her. But you didn't mind. You sat down on the cloth, slowly taking out the things that servants prepared for this picnic. Mereoleona joined you, with a slight blush on her face, you noticed she was wearing a tight black dress, wasn't see-through but it looked absolutely gorgeous on her. Locking your eyes on her hips you couldn't help but smile like an idiot that you are. Having her as your girlfriend was hard to swallow. Her constant visits in the middle of the night, just cuz she wanted to make sure you're not with another woman were again ranging the big'ol red flag of a psycho, but then, you'd be an idiot bigger than Yami, Asta and Magna combined if you tried to play such a thing out.   
"You know... we are the thing now for...-"  
"Don't finish."  
"But I want-"  
"I don't need a ring. I'd loose it while in the wild, and then what?"  
"Good thing I came prepared!"  
You picked out the box, opened it up and showed her the necklace with the ring tied to it.  
"It also has some loose chains with hooks so you can like.. connect it to your cape or whatever! You won't loose that one."  
"You spend too much time with that Silva! You're becoming organised just like him. That's unbecoming of a Crimson Lions."  
"Actually he was the one with that idea. He mentioned how inhuman you can be while in the wild and that I should make something about that."  
The rest of the evening, and later night, was spent with soft whispers. The female practically threw herself onto your bed, then grabbed one of your shirts and wore it as a nightgown. She stayed for the night, cuddling like the affection-hungry kitten she is. The morning was soft as well, and she gave you a free day-off! So naturally both of you stayed in the bed cuddling till the night came again.


End file.
